


Not so Lonely

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Shadowhunters bingo [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Meliorn stood up and extended a hand out towards him. “Would you care to dance with me?”
Relationships: Meliorn/Raphael Santiago
Series: Shadowhunters bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: SHBingo





	Not so Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> for the shadowhunters bingo prompt: mistletoe.

Raphael and Meliorn walked side by side as the snow fell over New York, covering in a white blanket. It was close to midnight, but it was far from being dark with all the lights hanging up around the city. Raphael looked up at the decorations, feeling a sadness wash over him. This time of year always made him miss his family. 

Meliorn’s hand slipped into his, drawing his attention away from the lights. Meliorn smiled softly at him and they continued to walk, the sadness he felt lessening slightly. He had a new family now, made of friends, but it was never enough to override the memories of playing with his sister in the snow, or his mother’s soft voice singing carols to them before bed, or the pure joy he felt waking up on Christmas and running down the stairs to open presents.

Meliorn gently squeeze his hand and pointed at the sign for the Hunter’s Moon. “We’re here.” He didn’t let go of Raphael’s hand as they walked inside, the warmth hitting them immediately. The bar was packed and the music was loud as a band performed. 

Raphael found a seat near a corner and pulled his coat off as Meliorn went to get them so drinks. He took a seat, seeing plenty of familiar faces around. Magnus and Alec were dancing together and laughing, Simon and Jace were playing pool, Clary and Isabelle stood at the dart board taking turns, he also spotted Luke sitting with Maryse huddled together and speaking. A smile formed over his face as he watched them all. 

Meliorn came back with their drinks, setting a shot of blood in front of Raphael before taking the seat next to him. There was a chair across from Raphael, but he made no comment as Meliorn pressed against his side. He felt grateful for Meliorn company, especially around this time.

An arm moved around his shoulders and Raphael felt himself move into Meliorn’s touch. He felt comfortable around him and closed his eyes, savoring the moment. He drank his shot and looked up at the band playing, watching them for a moment until a new song started, this one slow. 

He felt Meliorn’s arm slipped off of him as he pulled away and Raphael looked towards him with a questioning look. Meliorn stood up and extended a hand out towards him. “Would you care to dance with me?”

Raphael considered saying no, but his hand was grabbing Meliorn’s before he gave an answer and he found himself led towards the small area where couples were dancing. Magnus spotted him, his head resting on Alec’s shoulder and smiled at him. Raphael returned the smile as Meliorn pulled him close and he wrapped his arms Meliorn, closing his eyes, feeling content and momentarily forgetting about the sadness he had felt earlier that evening.

They danced until the song began to fade off, but Meliorn didn’t pull away right away. Raphael looked up at him, feeling his heart flutter at the look Meliorn was giving him. Meliorn pointed above them and Raphael looked to see mistletoe. His cheeks flushed and he looked back at Meliorn who was slowly leaning in. Raphael closed his eyes as he felt a soft, lingering kiss pressed against his cheek.

He opened his eyes again to look Meliorn. He was smiling softly and Raphael couldn’t help but smile back. They walked hand in hand back to their table, Raphael not missing the smile directed at him from their friends.

He had always felt less lonely with Meliorn around and this year, he felt like maybe Christmases wouldn’t be so bad anymore.


End file.
